


A Waste of Time

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: John invites Sherlock to a theatre date, in the hopes of figuring out if the detective shares his romantic feelings. But Sherlock doesn't appreciate theatre it seems... Will he keep on complaining or will the softness he's been showing John recently mean something?This is a oneshot set before Mary arrives.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since I've written a Johnlock, so here we go. ^.^ This one is all cutey fluff. 
> 
> I hope you like it and it makes your heart all fuzzy inside.
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

"Urgh, it’s full of people. Look at the kids, there. The mom keeps looking away; she won’t tame them when they start crying. And John, they will.”

“Yes, thank you very much for this info, Sherlock,” John said, pushing Sherlock gently on the back. “Now, just take a seat, will you?”

Sherlock gave him a serious look and sighed, making his way to the middle of the room and the middle of the row. He came to sit but quickly stiffened.

“Do you… mind?” he asked.

John blinked and froze. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head. His bag of popcorn shook a little bit as he moved.

“No, it’s perfectly okay, thank you.” He offered him a gentle smile.

Sherlock returned it, more awkwardly but genuine, as though he was truly concerned with John’s tastes. John was actually touched that the great detective would think of his preferences. Mostly when he wasn’t even interested in seeing the movie in the first place. That still puzzled John, though: how come Sherlock had agreed? Oftentimes, no matter how John argues, if Sherlock doesn’t want to, he just won’t do it. So what was different this time, John wondered?

Lately, Sherlock had been softer in words and gazes with him. John hoped that meant his love went both ways… But with Sherlock, he’d need a miracle. So he’d come up with a theatre date to… test the waters, per se. He was nervous, scared, and hopeful. John chose to hang onto hope instead of being submerged by negativity. And if that… well, failed, he’d still have his best friend, right?

Sherlock sat down and stretched his long legs as John apologized, making his way between the people Sherlock didn’t bother with. He took a seat next to his best friend, whom he wished was way more.

“I don’t think going to the theatre is worth it…” Sherlock began to whine in a hushed tone of voice.

John clucked his tongue and shot his friend a dark look. The kids were starting to talk a bit too loud, indeed. And he hoped Sherlock was wrong (which he rarely was) and they’d keep still.

“I know you prefer your TV, but please, try. I think it’s actually fun,” he retorted. “You might even enjoy it, you know.”

Sherlock huffed and cocked his head, staring at his friend.

“Sure, _enjoy_ it, what with my legs stuck under that annoyed woman’s seat, nasty odours, everyone talking during the movie - a shame! -, and sticky floor and seats,” he complained.

John glared at him and takes a handful of popcorn. He munched and swallowed before handing the bag to Sherlock. Their eyes met and Sherlock’s hand froze midair. John stuck his tongue between his teeth, watching his friend - love interest would be more precise, though the former wasn’t wrong. He longed for him, for him to understand there may be something more between them… and go along with it. Because like he said when he first met Sherlock, “Oh, it’s okay.” And Sherlock had followed suit with “I know it’s okay!” But did he truly know? And was it softness and lust John saw in Sherlock’s eyes? He was probably hoping too much, that couldn’t be it… But then, Sherlock was never soft. Hope rose in John and made his heart expand.

All silent, Sherlock tentatively took the bag and turned back to the screen. John cleared his throat, his moment of strong will past. Sherlock munched on popcorn and pointed at the screen.

“You know why I never go to the theatre? Unless taken by force,” Sherlock said, glancing at John.

“No… Why?”

“It’s not worth paying this ludicrous amount for food and tickets, spend on gas, preparations and the trip here… only to be bothered by others in the same room,” he admitted, swallowing. “But you know the worst part?”

“Enlighten me, Great Detective,” John said in a teasing tone.

Sherlock frowned but continued his explanations nonetheless. Might as well go all through with the truth. He loved when he had an audience (and John was the best one), but this was more personal… He chose to open up a bit so perhaps John would get the hint at some point. He’d been doing so for a while now. And curiously John had proposed him a theatre date… All his logic told him it was working, but his heart doubted it. Why would John be interested in more than friendship with him? Others had wanted nothing to do with him during his lifetime… He was too difficult, they said. And _weird_.

“I always knew what’s going to happen and who did what to whom since I was a kid… It’s a waste of time.”

John cocked his head and watched him in silence for a few seconds. A small smile finally crept up on his lips. Boldness was flooding him, and he decided it was all in or all out. After all, he _had_ invited Sherlock to a theatre date… This was the opportunity he needed to figure out if Sherlock too was interested in him. He was usually so oblivious… and so far he hadn’t strayed from that trait.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and held it gently in his, leaning it on the seat’s arm.

“And this?” John asked, his gaze inquisitive and hopeful.

Sherlock’s Adam apple bobbed up and down, and he turned his head to the ground. His face flushed red.

“That’s... not a waste of time.”

And Sherlock squeezed John’s hand a little bit more.


End file.
